The Gingham Dog and the Calico Cat Resolve
by TansyPansy
Summary: Tawny is the new kit in town. Circumstance has brought her to Konoha, and whispers follow her arrival because of her feline ears, tail, and a strange mark on her shoulder. She soon finds a place among the gang, except for a stubborn Kiba. T for language.
1. Character Profile: Tawny Suteneko

**Disclaimer!**

**/I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.\**

**This is a profile of my own original character that I created.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name:<strong> Tawny Suteneko

~Suteneko means abandoned cat

**Role:** Main character of the story.

**Age/ Date of Birth:** 15 (10 in Chapter 1), November 17

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'4

**Weight:** 115 lb

**Build:** Slender (has a cat tail)

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Berry Brown, thick, wavy, usually in a messy ponytail, (white cat ears peep out at the top of her head)

**Clothes:** A tan open vest with bandages underneath, brown shorts, thigh high socks, and brown shoes

**Abilities/ Skills:** Very fast and agile, amazing balance, good accuracy, good chakra control (more will be introduced in the story)

**Hobbies/ Interests:** Hanging out with Naruto, napping with Ashi, laying in the sunshine

**Place of Birth:** The Village Hidden by the Moon in the Land of Lightening

**Current Location:** Konoha (an apartment next door to Naruto's)

**Backstory:** Tawny's mother was the leader of the Moon Village. She died giving birth to Tawny, who had cat ears, a tail, and strange claw marks on her left shoulder. The people of the village laid the blame for her mother's death on Tawny, and treated her very unkindly because of her appearance. Of course, she was too innocent to blame them. For ten years of her life, Tawny lived with her father. He was a high ranking ninja of the Village Hidden by the Moon. He would go on important missions for the village often, so Tawny learned to fend for herself at a young age. One day, her father returned home from a mission with a stranger. He was known as the 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Unknown to Tawny, her father had a sister there that could keep a check on Tawny every now and then, so her father sent Tawny with the Hokage and hoped that she would have a better future in the Leaf Village. Tawny, however, was too young to understand this and believed that her father no longer wanted her. The Hokage brought her to the Leaf Village. He provided her with living arrangements and food so long as she promised to train hard and become a loyal leaf ninja. The story starts on Tawny's first day the Leaf Village Academy.


	2. Paws and Claws

Paws and Claws

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Naruto.<strong>

**Tawny, my OC, is the only exception in this story.**

**The title was inspired by one of my favorite poems, "The Gingham Dog and the Calico Cat." Its a pretty neat poem if you ever want to check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone. Settle down."<p>

The excited rumble of voices faded as the sensei walked into the classroom. Every gaze turned to the little girl that trailed into the room behind the teacher. She was ten, the same age as most of the students in the class room. The girl cradled a small white kitten in her arms. The cat ears on top of her head angled down nervously as her tail swished back and forth.

"I'm Iruka-sensei. Welcome to your first year at the ninja academy. We also have a new student joining the class today," the sensei said as he motioned the girl forward. "Ms. Suteneko and Ashi, please take the available seat over by Mr. Inuzuka and Akamaru."

Whispers followed the girl all the way down the aisle. Her sensitive ears caught them all.

"Dude, look at those ears."

"The ears? How about that tail?"

"Where did she come from?"

"What a freak show!"

The girl pressed her ears flat against her head and tucked her tail underneath her as she took her seat. Ashi, the white kitten, curled up in her lap.

"Hiya, Tawny!" Naruto flashed a smile across the aisle. Tawny's ears perked up as she smiled back and gave him a small wave.

"You know her?" Kiba asked as he leaned over the desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of. We met this morning. She lives next to me," Naruto answered with thumbs up.

Iruka cleared his throat. "It's time to be quiet and pay attention, he warned before proceeding to cover the Academy rules, regulations, and expectations. As he spoke, Ashi crawled onto the desk. The kitten was so small, that she could fit in the palm of Tawny's hand.

"Ugh! Kittens," Kiba muttered under his breath. "Of all the people in this class, I've gotta sit next to the cats."

Akamaru just shook his head as he continued to lie on the desk. Ashi began wriggling toward the white puppy. _"Aw! She is so cute!" _Akamaru panted as Ashi pounced onto his shoulders.

"Akamaru, you traitor! We're gonna reek like a litter box when we get out of here." Kiba grumbled.

Tawny's ears flattened again, and her tail began to lash. "I do not smell like a litter box!"

All of the other students turned to see what all the commotion was about as Iruka folded his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Will you please pay attention! I don't want to give detention on the first day of class."

Tawny bowed her head as Kiba folded his arms over his chest with a huff and mumbled, "This is gonna bite."

Tawny's tail continued to lash with fury as she tried to focus on Iruka-sensei, but she did not notice that it was inching closer and closer to Kiba's leg with each swish. Suddenly, Kiba let out a startled yowl as Tawny's tail brushed against his leg. He grabbed her tail and jerked it away as she jumped out of her seat and let out a painful, "RHAAOOOOOW!"

Iruka had finally had enough. "Mr. Inuzuka and Ms. Suteneko! Please join me after class," he said as he slammed his hands on the desk at the front of the room.

"Yes, Sensei," both of them said as Tawny returned to her seat and slid it as far away from Kiba as she could. Neither child even looked at the other as class continued without any trouble.

When the class was dismissed, Naruto stopped to pat Tawny on the shoulder. "I'll wait for you outside," he said as he left the room. Ashi and Akamaru followed him.

"What's that about?" Kiba asked, eyeing Tawny.

Tawny smirked as she replied. "None of your business."

"Hmph. Well, whatever," Kiba mumbled.

When the rest of the class had cleared out, Iruka called the two students to the front of the room. "Tawny, clean the chalk board erasers, and Kiba, wipe off the desks while you listen," Iruka commanded. "I sat you two together for a specific reason. The lesson here will be cooperation and teamwork. Just because you, Mr. Inuzuka, are from a dog clan and you are from a feline lineage, Ms. Suteneko, does not mean anything when it comes to a life or death situation. Both of you are human beings, and when you are a ninja, you must be able to work alongside many different people and animals. Now, I better not have to have this talk with either of you again. Understood?"

The cleaning was finished when Tawny and Kiba replied, "Yes, Sensei."

"Even if you don't like each other, you must learn to work together. Practice controlling your emotions," Iruka finished as he allowed the two children to leave. When they went outside, they found Ashi and Akamaru playing as Naruto watched nearby.

"Come on, Akamaru. Let's get out of here," Kiba said with hostility. He turned sharply and walked away as Akamaru nuzzled Ashi before trailing behind his master.

Naruto put his arm around Tawny as he said "Ya know, you guys get along li-"

"Don't even say it," Tawny teased as she shoved Naruto away playfully. "C'mon. Let's go home!" The two began walking towards the neighboring apartments that they both called home.

"Well I'm glad that I have someone to walk home with. Especially someone with such a cute kitty," Naruto smiled as he scooped up Ashi and put her on his head. The two children talked and laughed until they came to an apartment building.

"So what made you move here?" Naruto asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Well, it really wasn't my choice," Tawny said sadly. Ashi hopped onto Tawny's shoulder from Naruto's head and nuzzled her cheek with a worried mew.

Naruto stopped walking. "Oh… Well what happened? Can you talk about it?"

"I never knew my mother because she passed away when I was born, and my dad… well, he decided that… uh, he didn't want me anymore…" Tawny stroked Ashi's head as she spoke.

"Man, I'm really sorry," Naruto said with an arm behind his head. "I know how you feel. I don't have parents either."

Tawny smiled weakly as tears started welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Naruto and squeezed him tightly as she tried not to cry. "It's alright. It's going to be alright. I came here to be a great ninja, and that's what I'm going to do. In order to live here, I had to give my word to the Hokage himself that I would go to the Academy and become the best ninja that I can in order to serve the village."

"Me too! One day, I'm gonna be the Hokage!" he chided in an excited tone as they stood back, making a silent promise that they would each do what they intended. "Hey! You wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Naruto asked, trying to make sure she was cheered up.

Ashi purred and Tawny's ears perked up. "Sure!" she smiled as they passed her door and continued onto Naruto's. '_I'm glad that I at least have a friend, now'_ Tawny thought.

This was the beginning of a best friendship that would grow stronger each day.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next chapter!<strong>

**Five years pass, and Tawny is ready to take the Academy exam.**

**Tawny: Just please, please, please don't let me be on a team with that rotten Inuzuka! -_-'**


	3. Trouble Brewing

**DISCLAIMER AND OTHER RANTINGS**

**Busy, busy. That's what being a college kid does :/**

**I forgot to mention this last time, but this story is my first fanfic ever! Horray!**

**Forgive me if I get some details wrong v.v**

**I'm writing my own OC into the original story of Naruto, which I do not own.**

**It's been a while since I've seen it, so go easy on me lovelies. **

* * *

><p>The next five years passed as Tawny grew from a small child into a fierce ninja. She was an affectionate and lovable person that most people warmed up to fairly fast. Cruel whispers still followed her, but Tawny ignored them and surrounded herself with friends that accepted her the way she was. Naruto soon became her best friend through the many walks home, shared meals, and countless hours they spent together. She tried to remain un-involved in his pranks, yet it was still a rare occasion to see one without the other. Everyone seemed to like her and got along well with her… well, almost everyone.<p>

Kiba Inuzuka had taken quite a liking to referring to Tawny as "Litterbox," and he was always doing something behind the sensei's back to piss her off. Naruto was almost always ready to throw a punch at him, but Tawny insisted that she could handle it. That was the end of that.

The day of their final exam had finally come, and Tawny hoped that it would send her and Kiba their separate ways.

"Alright, students," Iruka began seriously. "Today is the day you will be taking your final exit exams for the Leaf Village Academy. Remember all of the hard work you put into coming this far and do Konoha proud. Everyone will wait in the hall until your name is called, and pets cannot accompany you." He took his seat with the other examiners at the front of the room, and they called out the first student's name.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Naruto exclaimed wrapping his arms around Tawny's shoulders in an excited hug that rocked her back and forth. His enthusiasm made her giggle.

"Don't get too excited. You still have to pass," Sakura muttered with a doubtful expression.

Tawny smiled as she put her arm around her best friend. "Don't worry, Whiskers! You can do it."

The minutes ticked by slowly as the crowd of students got smaller. "Suteneko," Iruka finally called out. Tawny stood with her ears perked in excitement as she bounded into the room. The examiners consisted of Iruka, the Hokage, a woman with curly black hair, and a man with white hair. "Okay, Tawny. Use your cloning jutsu to make as many clones of yourself as possible," Iruka instructed.

Tawny bowed her head before bringing her hands up in a ram hand sign. She closed her eyes to focus her chakra, and when she opened them again, the room was packed with identical clones that were perfect replicas of her. The examiners were surprised at the number. There were at least sixty or more. Tawny was also surprised. The most she had ever made in class were only two. She had never tried to make as many as she could before.

"Well done," said the Hokage. "You have passed."

Tawny dismissed the clones as Iruka rewarded her with her ninja headband. "Good job, Kiddo," he whispered as she exited the room with a huge grin on her face.

The Hokage's gaze followed her out of the room. "You were right, Kurenai. Her power is beyond what we expected. I will need you to keep an even closer eye on her as she progresses with her training."

The examiner with the black hair simply nodded her head as the next student entered.

"I PASSED!" Tawny exclaimed as she presented her headband to her friends after the exams were over. Ashi, who was fully grown rubbed against her leg and purred congratulations.

"Congrats," said Shikamaru, playfully mussing Tawny's hair. A light blush crept across their faces as they laughed.

"You passed?" Kiba scoffed. "Well, I guess this year they decided to pass whatever they could get. Although Naruto still didn't get through. Tch. Typical."

Tawny's tail began to lash. "Hey, what did you… wait. What about Naruto?" Tawny asked as she froze in horror.

"Totally bombed it," Sakura said with a sigh as she pointed to the swing where a depressed looking Naruto was sitting all alone.

Two girls on the outside of the group had picked up on the conversation.

"Is he seriously the only one who failed?"

"I know right? What a disgrace."

"He doesn't deserve to be a ninja anyway because-"

"SHHH! We can't talk about that!"

"Well, it's true."

Rage swelled within Tawny's chest and made her cheeks burn. "Lay off, Jerks. You shouldn't down someone who tried their best," she said as she put her hands on her hips..

"And I suppose you're going to make us? You cat-eared freak!"

Tawny pounced forward at those final words. Bearing all of her weight on her hands, she spun and lifted her legs, slamming her feet into both of the girls' faces. They flew to the ground, and everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Oh my God! You freak!" one of the girls said with her hand over her face.

"You're just as bad as he is, you monster!" cried the other.

**_'Settle down,'_** a soft female voice seemed to whisper in Tawny's head.

"Wha-" Tawny began as the girls rose to their feet with kunai in hand, ready to charge at her.

_'Ok. Who are you? How and why are you in my head? And can't you see that I'm a little busy?'_ Tawny thought back to the voice.

_**'All in due time, my dear,'** _the voice seemed amused.** _'But right now, you need to calm down.'_**

The girls rushed forward as Tawny took a defensive stance.

"That's enough!" Kiba shouted. He and Shikamaru had suddenly blocked the path between Tawny and the two girls. Shikamaru held a confident stance while Kiba seemed flushed and out of place. The two girls lowered their kunai and turned away, mumbling to themselves.

Shikamaru sighed and turned to Tawny. "So troublesome. Are you alright?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine," Tawny answered, "but right now, I need to go talk to Naruto. Thank you. You too, Kiba."

"Whatever, Litter box. I was just trying to keep you from getting your ass kicked," Kiba smirked.

Tawny's ears flattened in annoyance before she turned away and walked over to Naruto. "Hey, Whiskers," she said gently as she laid a hand on his head. He pulled away before turning to give her a weak smile.

"I'll be fine. I just want to be alone for a while," he said.

Ashi rubbed against Naruto's leg as Tawny put her arms around him and rested her head on top of his. She understood, so she and Ashi turned around and began to head home. The examiner with the white hair passed her as she was walking, and the moment that he did, something just didn't feel right. Tawny tried to shake the feeling, but it persisted. She turned around to check on Naruto, but he and the examiner seemed to have disappeared.

"I don't like this one bit," Tawny said to Ashi. "Let's go find him."

Ashi caught Naruto's scent and followed it into the town. Naruto and the examiner were sitting and talking on a rooftop. Tawny focused her ears to their conversation, keeping herself hidden.

"Iruka-sensei just wants what's best for you, so you have to work hard for it," the examiner was saying. "He can't just go easy on you. Perhaps, if you got the sacred scroll and studied it, he'd pass you for working hard."

"You think so?" Naruto asked, perking up.

"I can almost guarantee it. I happen to know where the scroll is, and since you've worked so hard, I can show you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei! You're the best!" he exclaimed before following the sensei to where the scroll would be.

"Oh no. I've got to tell Iruka-sensei," Tawny said as she and Ashi sprinted off to find their teacher.

_'Please don't let me be too late_,' she thought desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>My little Tawny is all grown up. *Sniffle, sniffle*<strong>

**Let's hope she can get to Iruka in time to stop Mizuki and save the day!**

**Tawny: Bring it on! I got this :3**

**P.S. I had a cute thing going on with Shikamaru here. This was originally going to be a Kiba thing, but now I'm not sure. If you want to leave a review, give me your opinion on the best paring! Thank you, and bye for now!**


	4. The Other Tailed Demon in the Leaf

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Horray! Another Chapter!**

**It's mostly a little backstory for my OC, Tawny.**

**I don't own anything in this story besides her and Ashi :)**

* * *

><p>Tawny and Ashi rushed across the rooftops of the village as the sun went down. The fur on Tawny's tail was fluffed out in panic as she searched desperately for Iruka. She finally spotted him running through a street below, and she slid off of the roof to land smoothly in front of him.<p>

"Tawny," he said as he came to a hault in front of her. "I should have known that you'd be out here. So you know-"

"Naruto is missing, and so is the sacred scroll," Tawny said looking Iruka in the eyes.

He looked back at her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I know that you're worried. I am too. Naruto has gone too far this time, and I'm afraid that he's going to be in big trouble."

"But this isn't Naruto's fault!" Tawny blurted out before she told Iruka about the events that occurred earlier.

"Mizuki! How could he!" Iruka cried clenching his fists. "C'mon, Tawny. I know where he is. Stay close to me, and if I tell you to hide, I expect you to listen."

Tawny nodded before they took off towards the forest by the training grounds.

After sailing through the trees for a while, Iruka gave Tawny the signal to stop. "Stay here. If you hear me yell your name, run as fast as you can to get help," he said before continuing on without her.

Tawny strained her ears to listen to what was going on ahead. The tension in her muscles relaxed a little when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned all the techniques on this scroll, you'd let me pass!" Naruto exclaimed

Suddenly, Iruka cried out in pain, and a new voice entered the conversation.

"Mizuki," Tawny growled as she took off to the scene. Ashi followed, fur splayed out in all directions. When they arrived, they remained hidden in the bushes. Iruka was kneeling on the ground as a frightened looking Naruto clung to a giant scroll. Mizuki was standing in a tree not far from Tawny's left.

An evil grin spread across Mizuki's face. "Under the decree of the fourth Hokage, no one was allowed to tell you that the nine-tailed fox demon was sealed within you, Naruto," he sneered. "It was you who killed Iruka's family, and that's why everyone despises you." Mizuki flung a giant shuriken at the child just moments before Tawny hurtled out of her hiding spots and into Mizuki. He hit the ground, and when Tawny turned around, she saw the shuriken sticking out of Iruka's back. He was curled around Naruto like a human shield. Tawny and Ashi ran to their side as Mizuki stood back up.

"Oh goody. The cat demon is here too," Mizuki spat.

"What are you ta-" Tawny began.

"STOP IT NOW, MIZUKI!" Iruka shouted. "Haven't you done enough?"

Mizuki shrugged, "She might as well know before you all die. So, Kitty. Haven't you ever wondered about your appearance? You have cat ears and a tail for God's sake. The story goes like this.

In the Land of Sky, there was a cat demon that lived near the Village Hidden by the Moon. It was a peaceful bakeneko, but the people still feared its powers. They tried to kill her, and this angered her. She killed some of the ninja that attacked her. Outraged, the people of the village demanded that their leader should do something. The village leader was supposedly a wise and powerful woman. She went to confront the demon, even though she was with child. She never returned, and it is said that when the ninja of the Moon Village went to the demon's lair, they found nothing but a newborn child with cat ears, a tail, and a mark glowing on her shoulder. I wonder who that could have been."

Tawny gasped as she fell to her knees,

Mizuki laughed. "Your mother tried to sacrifice herself to destroy the bakeneko on the terms that you would survive. The demon became a part of her. A part of you. Your birth was too much for your mother. It killed her, and your entire village hated you for it. I'm surprised you even lasted ten years there before our idiot Hokage heard about you and took you in."

Tears streamed down Tawny's face.

"You're right," Iruka sighed. "That is what happened."

Naruto and Tawny looked at their sensei with shock on their faces.

Iruka continued, "but these children are not defined by the demons that are sealed inside them! They are citizens and ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Mizuki was poised to attack when Naruto leapt out from under Iruka ad kicked Mizuki across the forest floor. "If you ever hurt my sensei or my best friend again… I'll kill you. Shadow Clone Juitsu!" Naruto yelled.

Nearly one hundred solid clones of Naruto appeared and attacked Mizuki all at once. Iruka and Tawny's jaws dropped as they stared in awe at the scene before them. Mizuki was down after what seemed like only a few moments, left to the mercy of the ANBU as they burst into the clearing. Better late than never.

"Good job, Naruto," Iruka smiled patting his shoulder. "Now, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited impatiently.

"You can open them now. Congratulations! You graduate," Iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes. Iruka had tied his headband onto Naruto's forehead. Tawny threw her arms around her best friend as she purred in content, and Ashi jumped onto his head.

"Let's head back to the village, guys. Ramen on me," Iruka smiled.

Tawny and Naruto let out excited cheers as they raced off to the ramen shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was pretty intense, even though this chapter was a little short.<strong>

**Next time, groups will actually be assigned.**

**Tawny and Naruto: And we're both going to be ninja! ^_^**


	5. A Fair Warning, Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer/ Randomness**

**So I pulled an all-nighter to finish an art project last night, and I feel strangely fine. Not tired at all! Hm...**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, favorite-ed it, and the few who have reviewed it so far. It makes my day to see that y'all enjoy it.**

**Just to be clear, I still don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The classroom buzzed with anticipation as some of the graduates who had become genin were talking excitedly. They wondered who they would be on a team with or what kind of missions they would face. The rest of the group was trading gossip about the events that happened the night before. No one knew what had actually gone down, but there were numerous rumors spreading like wildfire.<p>

Tawny sat across the aisle from Naruto. She and Ashi had their eyes closed as they napped together. Naruto had his head down, but he was too excited to nap.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" came Shikamaru's lazy voice. "This class isn't for drop-outs." Tawny's ears perked up at the sound of his voice, and she slowly sat up to stretch.

"Oh yeah, Shikamaru? You see this headband? I'm a ninja now," Naruto said proudly. Tawny giggled softly.

Shikamaru shrugged and turned toward her. "Mind if I sit here?" he smiled.

"Who would want to sit next to her?" Kiba's annoying voice rang from behind Tawny. It was a little too loud and a little too close to her sensitive ears. She grabbed a shuriken from her pouch and twisted around to fling it at Kiba. It whizzed right by his ear before it dug into the wall behind him. Everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at the two.

"Take it easy," muttered Shikamaru.

"I'm not putting up with your bullshit anymore, Inuzuka. Just leave me alone," Tawny growled. She moved over to make room for Shikamaru as Kiba folded his arms and put his head on the desk.

Naruto burst into laughter as the rest of the class returned to their conversations.

Another bustle arose as Sakura and Ino rushed into the class at the exact same time. They immediately began arguing rather loudly about who had arrived to class first and who would be sitting by Sasuke. All of the girls in the room besides Tawny and Hinata joined in the fight.

"Ugh! Why is everyone going crazy today?" Tawny asked as she put her head down on the desk.

"Thank God there are some girls with some sense," Shikamaru murmured. "How come you don't swoon over Sasuke like that? Not that I mind."

Tawny shrugged. "One, his head is shaped like a duck's butt, two, he barely talks which is snooty and kind of creeps me out, and three, I don't go for the whole I'm-better-than-you-therefore-you-are-a-waste-of-my-time attitude," Tawny said as she glanced over at Sasuke.

"Well what kind do you go for?" Shikamaru asked. (Subtle, right?) When he looked at Tawny for a response he saw her face change from confused to horrified as she looked over his shoulder. "What now?" he asked as he turned to look at what Tawny was pointing at. Naruto was on top of the desk, and he and Sasuke were-

"Ki-ki-kissing! Ow, my eyes!" Tawny cried as she put her hands over her face. "Cannot un-see."

"Troublesome idiots," Shikamaru whispered to himself.

Tawny could feel something that warned of trouble in the atmosphere. "Naruto," Sakura's voice rumbled as she cracked her knuckles.

Tawny sighed. "Poor Naruto." He didn't stand a chance. The girls clobbered him.

Everyone had finally settled into their seats when a group of older ninja appeared in front of the class with Iruka. "Congratulations to those who passed the exams!" Iruka smiled. "Today, we will be dividing you into your squads. This squad will become like family as you continue your training together and complete missions for your village. Each group will be led by one of the Jonin that you see in front of you. You, your teammates, and your new instructors will have a brief meeting after you are assigned here. Training will not start until tomorrow. There will be a festival in honor of all the graduates tonight, and I highly encourage your attendance. Now, onto the squads."

'_Anyone but Kiba. Please. Please. Please,' _Tawny though as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Iruka continued. "Squad 7, led by Kakashi Hatake:" A man with grey hair who covered most of his face with a mask stepped forward. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura cheered while Naruto slumped in his seat.

"Squad 8 will be led by Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka said as a woman with black hair stepped forward. She had been one of the examiners. Her red eyes landed on Tawny. "Hinata Hyuga, Tawny Suteneko, Shino Aburame-"

Tawny heaved a sigh of relief too soon.

"-and Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka finished. Most of the class snickered.

Tawny and Kiba both jumped up. "WHAT?"

"But, but… Iruka-sensei! That's four people on a squad," Tawny whimpered desperately.

Iruka shot them both a warning glance. "There were an odd number of graduates this year, resulting in a four man squad. Remember what I told you two the first day you began your training." Both genin sat in their seats as Iruka continued to name the team leaders and members.

"I wish I could be on your team," Tawny sighed to Shikamaru as the squads were splitting up.

"Me too," he replied with a hint of a blush. "Hope I'll see you later." He sauntered off with Choji and Ino.

Kurenai took her group to a small clearing that was near the training grounds. Kiba and Tawny sat as far away from each other as they could with Hinata and Shino in between them.

"Well, we certainly seem to have a zoo theme going on," Kurenai noted as she tried to diffuse the tension that hung around her team.

Hinata was the only one who giggled quite nervously.

Kurenai sighed, "Alright then. I guess I'll start. I'm Kurenai. I specialize in genjutsu. I like flowers, and one day, I think it would be nice to own a flower shop. Now you," she said pointing at Kiba. "Go in order from left to right and tell me about yourselves."

"Kiba Inuzuka here. I never go anywhere without my buddy, Akamaru. I don't back down, and I will be Hokage someday!"

Tawny snickered.

"Oh, and I can't stand cats," Kiba finished as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Tawny who was pretending to be innocent.

Hinata was next to Kiba, and she was already blushing. "I'm H-Hi-Hinata. I li-like, um… uh." She blushed even harder as she began to twiddle her fingers. "I want t-to be tough to make m-my family proud."

Kurenai looked at her gently. "And you?" she said shifting her gaze to Shino.

"Shino. I am under the Aburame alliance with the kikiachu bugs that inhabit my body. I enjoy studying insects, and that's about it."

"Hiya! I'm Tawny, and this is Ashi. I love my best friend Naruto and all my other friends. I also love having my ears scratched. I want to be the best ninja that I can be for our Hokage. I hate when people pull my tail, and I can't stand Kiba," she smirked.

"Interesting," Kurenai said with a sweat drop. "We'll meet back here at 8am tomorrow morning to begin our training. I hope to see you all having a good time at the festival." She smiled before suddenly disappearing.

"Hm," Tawny said as she scratched Ashi's ears. "A whole day to ourselves. What should we do?"

Kiba jumped up. "Well I'm not spending it with you, Litter box. Let's go, Akamaru," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled away. Shino simply got up and left.

"Do you want to come dress shopping with me?" Hinata asked. "I don't have one for the festival tonight."

"You are just too adorable!" Tawny cried as she hugged Hinata. "I'll help you pick one, although I'm not planning on going to the festival myself." They began walking to town.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

Tawny paused to think for a moment. "Eh, I don't really do dresses. No offence, but I also don't want to be around Kiba. It would just ruin my night."

Hinata nodded with understanding. "You know, I don't think he really means to be like that," she said as they walked into the dress shop. Sakura and Ino were also there. Sakura was modeling a pink dress while Ino was wearing a purple one.

"What do you guys think?" they asked in unison.

"I think I might pass out from all the 'girly' in here," Tawny said nervously.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Very pretty."

"Hm. Do you want the absolute truth?" Tawny ventured.

"Well of course," Ino replied.

Tawny nodded. "They are both very pretty on you guys, but, Sakura, the pink may be too much with your hair. Try something a little deeper than the red dress you usually wear. Ino, your dress is close to the color purple that you wear every day. Another color like green might shake things up a little for a special occasion."

"You're a genius!" Sakura squealed when she and Ino had changed their dresses. They looked wonderful. Hinata also looked stunning in a soft yellow dress. Ashi purred in agreement.

"Now, we're going to help you find one!" Ino said eagerly.

"Oh, no thanks. No dresses for me," Tawny said. "I'm not going."

Sakura and Ino grabbed her arms. "Not on our watch," Iino said. "Hinata, help us get her into a dress. Sakura can take care of her makeup, and I'll do her hair."

"AH! NO NO NO! ASHI! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" Tawny's screams echoed across Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Tawny v.v<strong>

**Next time, a lot of excitement occurs at the festival, but one stubborn mutt just can't help himself from trying to spoil the fun.**


	6. A Perfect Day

**DISCLAIMER!**

**and such...**

**Welcome back!**

**Well I've been on a roll this week ^-^ Got a lot done. Yep yep.**

**~including this new chapter~**

**Ugh, there are so many ways this story could go.**

**I've had one vote for Kiba so far :D (and that was what this was originally supposed to be so...)**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just in case you may have been wondering.**

* * *

><p>Paper lanterns lit up the streets of Konoha on the evening of the festival. A delicious variety of scents from the food stands layered the fresh air. The temperature was perfect, the sky clear, and the stars began to twinkle as the sun set.<p>

"No! I. Don't. Want. To," Tawny grunted as she gritted her teeth. Sakura was pulling one of her arms as Ino pulled the other, and Ashi nudged her from behind. Hinata simply walked along with the group. Tawny was in a beautiful deep blue dress. Her hair was down, and it curled around her face and shoulders.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "Besides, you're messing up the ground."

Tawny looked over her shoulder at the marks that she had made as her feet dragged across the dirt. She sighed. "Fine," she grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest and trudged along with the group. Her mood began to lighten as they made their way through the festival. There were many lights and colors.

"TAWNY!" came a very hyper shout. Naruto ran forward and crash hugged into his best friend. The whole group of guys followed behind him. They all wore traditional yukatas. "I won this for you," Naruto continued. He presented Tawny with an adorable stuffed white tiger. Tawny's face lit up with a smile; all worries of having to wear a dress were forgotten.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Tawny exclaimed throwing her arms around Naruto's neck.

Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey! Not without me!" Ino called as she ran over and grabbed Sasuke's other arm. He groaned as the girls dragged him around the festival.

"Hmph. Well I'm hungry," Naruto said. "The food is free for graduates, too! C'mon, Tawny!" He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her to the ramen stand.

"Come with us," Tawny said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along too.

"Wai-," Shikamaru began, but they had already disappeared. He let out a small sigh.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You know, I have no idea how you can be attracted to that," he scoffed.

"Why don't you just shut it? I don't know what your problem is, but if you can't get over it, you should do like she says and leave her alone," Shikamaru replied before simply walking away.

A growl rose in Kiba's throat as he turned around and headed the other direction.

Meanwhile, Tawny, Naruto, and Hinata were talking about their teams over their ramen. Hinata seemed perfectly comfortable with Tawny around and didn't stutter as much as usual.

Naruto was on his second bowl by the time Tawny had finished her first.

"Hm, I think I might wander around by myself for a bit while you guys finish up," she said. "You can catch up with me later if you want." Tawny giggled as she saw the blush creep across Hinata's face. She gave Hinata a wink before making her way through the festival.

It was so beautiful out. There were many stands selling flowers that really attracted Tawny. They made her feel very serene. As she was walking along looking at them, she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, Shika," she said as she looked up and realized who it was.

"It's alright. Enjoying the festival?" he asked with a small smile.

Tawny nodded her head. "Those white daisies are pretty. They're my favorite."

Shikamaru flipped a coin to the vendor and plucked a daisy out of the bunch. His face hinted at a blush as he put it in her hair by her ear. "You look very pretty," he said as he ran a lock of her curly hair through his thumb and index finger. "Would you like to walk around?"

"Thank you. I would love to," Tawny said as she put her arm through his. She looked back at Ashi as the cat winked and trotted off towards the sushi stand.

The two genin strolled around the festival, playing games and having a great time together. Time was going by too fast for Tawny as she let out a yawn and realized how late it was.

"Tired?" Shikamaru asked, and Tawny nodded. "Well, the fireworks are in a little while. Will you be able to make it?"

"Mhm," Tawny mumbled as she nodded again.

Shikamaru chuckled. "C'mon. I know the perfect spot to watch them from." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as he began to make his way to the edge of the festival. They passed by a small group made up of Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba. They were all sitting together, waiting for the fireworks.

Tawny glanced at Sakura and Ino. They both gave her huge smiles. Sasuke and Shino were uninterested, but Kiba had a strange look on his face as Tawny and Shikamaru passed on by.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked Kiba as she gave him a suspicious glance.

"Nothing," he said, his face turning a light pink.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute… OhMyGod! You totally have a crush on Tawny! Ugh. I can't believe I never noticed," she said with a face palm.

All eyes in the group looked to Kiba. "Wha-what are you talking about!" He shouted as his face reddened even more.

Ino laughed, "Trust me. I'm an expert on the subject. Let's see. You always pick on her, you're always looking at her, you're about as red as Sakura's dress, and you're totally jealous that Tawny is with Shikamaru right now. That's why you're pissed."

"Hm. It does make sense," Sakura agreed.

Akamaru let out a yip as he wagged his tail.

"Tch! Not even!" Kiba protested with a growl.

"Whatever you say, dog boy. Whatever you say," Ino said shaking her head and smiling.

In the meantime, Shikamaru had led Tawny to the spot that he was talking about. Overlooking the lights of the whole festival was a small hill that stretched up to the sparkling stars. "It's beautiful," Tawny breathed.

Shikamaru climbed a little ways before sitting down in the soft grass. Tawny sat close beside him. "Not long now," he whispered as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I had a wonderful time with you," Tawny said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wish it wasn't almost over. It was perfect."

"Almost," Shikamaru said, and Tawny looked up at him. Their faces were blushing and close together. Shikamaru leaned closer, and they both closed their eyes. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as the first firework bloomed in the sky.

"Perfect," Shikamaru whispered as he leaned back on his hands to watch the fireworks. Tawny placed her head on his shoulder once again, feeling happier than she could remember being in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, so many directions can be taken here. Ugh!<strong>

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, even though it has an extreme case of cuteness at times.**

**Next time, we'll see what awaits Tawny at her first training session.**

**Tawny: Aw, but I don't wanna go to training! v.v**


	7. Like Cats and Dogs

**DISCLAIMER! blah blah blah**

**~O' Canada!~**

**So I am currently on spring break, visiting my sister in good ole Canadia :)**

**I actually like it here better. Smh.**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Tawny stretched out and yawned as the sun streamed in the window and woke her the next morning. "It had to be a dream," she sighed as she sat up. She smiled when she saw a white daisy in a small vase on her desk.<p>

Ashi looked up at Tawny from the foot of the bed and purred.

When the fireworks had ended, Shikamaru walked Tawny home where Ashi was already waiting. Shikamaru scratched Ashi between the ears before kissing Tawny on the cheek and saying goodnight. Tawny still felt like she was walking on air as she got out of bed and prepared for the day.

"Today's going to be a good day, Ashi. I can feel it," Tawny said as she rubbed Ashi's head, and they headed toward the training ground for their first day of training.

Hinata and Kiba were already waiting by the time Tawny got there. She ran up to Hinata and threw her arms around her happily. "Hinata! You have to tell me about last night right now!" she said excitedly.

Hinata's cheeks turned pink as she talked about spending time with Naruto. They played games and watched the fireworks together before he walked her home.

"How sweet," Tawny purred.

Hinata smiled. "So, how were things with you? I saw you having a good time with Shikamaru."

"I think everybody in Konoha saw that," Kiba chided into the conversation as Shino joined the team.

"We had a wonderful time together. It was nice to spend time with an actual gentleman," Tawny continued as her ears flicked in annoyance.

Kiba's face turned a little red. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

Kurenai appeared before Tawny had a chance to make a snide remark. "Alright team. I expect a hard day's work from you all. Play time is over. 500 sit-ups and push-ups, and I want at least 5 miles of running. Ninja must be in top physical condition. You can split them up in any sets that you want, but if you cheat, you're only cheating yourself and dragging the team down with you. I'd hate to know I was the weakest link."

Tawny and Kiba groaned in unison as their busy day began. The team worked well into the day as they alternated between their sit-ups, push-ups, and running. Hours later, Tawny was the first one finished, followed by Kiba, Shino, and then Hinata. Tawny was the only one of the team who was not crouched over gasping for breath.

"H-how do you d-do that?" Kiba panted, and Tawny ignored him.

Kurenai looked at her students. "Good first half of practice team. Take an hour for lunch before meeting back here for part two." She disappeared and left the students standing alone.

"Hm. I wonder if Shikamaru is having lunch right now too," Tawny wondered out loud.

Kiba folded his arms over his chest as he let out a scoff.

"What's your problem?" Tawny raised an eyebrow.

"Just being around you is extra pissing me off today," he barked.

Ashi and Akamaru rolled their eyes in unison.

"Kiba, why do you always-" Hinata began before Shino stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Watching Tawny's tail lash, he said, "You know it's no use. Let's just go get some lunch and hope they don't kill each other." As they left the clearing, Ashi and Akamaru looked at each other before following.

The fur on Tawny's tail was splayed out in all directions. "Why do we always have to do this?" her voice tinkled with sadness.

"Uhm, reality check. You're kitty girl and I'm dog boy. Does that answer your question, Litter box?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Alright, Furball! You're extremely close to me making you play dead," she threatened through clenched teeth.

Kiba stepped up. "Bring it on you ball of fuzz."

Tawny burst forward, her tail streaming behind her as she threw her fist at Kiba's face. He blocked it and stepped to the side as she aimed another blow straight at his heart. He grabbed both of her fists in his hands.

"You asked for it," Tawny growled as she lifted her foot and slammed it into Kiba's stomach.

"Damn it!" he yowled crouching to the ground.

Tawny leaned over him. "You wanted it, so I brought it, you mongrel."

Suddenly, Kiba shot up, grabbing Tawny around the waste and tackling her to the ground. She struggled free and raced up the nearest tree. Kiba was right behind her as she took off racing through the branches.

"Get back here, Hairball!" Kiba growled.

Kiba began gaining, and Tawny let out a painful "RHAAAOOOOOW!" of shock and pain as he jerked her back by her tail. Losing her balance, she tumbled to the ground and landed with a thud.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet!" Kiba jeered from up in the trees. No sharp rose to meet his insult. "Hey, Litter box!" he called as he jumped down. He gasped when he saw Tawny lying motionless on the ground. "Shit," he swore as he rushed to her side. Her breathing was very shallow, and her eyes remained closed.

Unsure of what else to do, Kiba picked her up gently and headed back to the clearing.

"Kiba! What did you do?" Hinata squeaked when he had made it back to the clearing. Ashi rushed up to check on Tawny as Kiba sat her down. He just sat there helplessly.

"While we were eating, Ashi got really upset and kept tugging my jacket sleeve," Shino said. "We knew something was up when we got back and you were gone. We need to get her to the hospital."

Kiba went to scoop her up again, but Shino stopped him.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've done enough, Kiba. Let us handle it from here."

Shino picked her up carefully and headed to the hospital, Hinata following behind with Ashi in her arms. Disappointment loomed over Akamaru as he padded up to his master and shook his furry head.

"I know, boy. I really messed up this time," Kiba sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Well that sure was a turn of events.<strong>

**I was just really excited to write a chapter where Kiba and Tawny finally have it out. **

**I can tell you one thing, I don't think Shikamaru is gonna be too happy...**

**Next time, we'll see what happens to poor Tawny.**


	8. The Spirit Realm of the Goddess

**.:DISCLAIMER!:.**

**OHMYGOODNESS Guys! I have missed you!**

**Lots has been going on around here.**

**I just finished my first year at University, my sister married a Canadian (i was the Maid of Honor ^_^), and I have two summer jobs!**

**Even though I have all that going on, I still don't own Naruto.**

**(Sorry if you don't really care about my personal life. Just thought I'd share. heh heh.)**

**Now, back to Tawny!**

* * *

><p>When Tawny opened her eyes, she found herself in a strange place that was definitely not the training grounds. She had never seen this place before. She was lying in a small clearing that was surrounded by trees. There was a waterfall at one end, and a sparkling mist swirled around the entire realm. It seemed like tiny stars were hanging in the air right above her.<p>

"Oof. Where am I?" Tawny's voice echoed as she rubbed her head. She went to look at her hands, and she saw a pair of paws in their place. After blinking a few times, she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!" _S_crambling onto all fours, she ran over to the small pool that was fed by the waterfall.

The reflection of a small white cat stared back at her as Tawny's heart began to pound in panic. "OHMYGOD! No! This has to be a dream. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" she wailed to the heavens as she began to trip over herself.

"_Now, now. Settle down," _came a familiar voice.

'Huh? Hm, that's the voice from before. When the two girls were picking on Naruto,' Tawny thought as she sat up, her legs splayed out awkwardly. A slender black cat was perched on the rock at the top of the waterfall. Her fur sparkled with star dust as she hopped down the rocks gracefully.

"_Oh my. I was hoping we would meet soon, but not like this. It's far worse than I thought," _the cat muttered. _"Hello, Tawny. My name is Amaya. I am the cat spirit that dwells within you. Welcome to your spirit realm."_

Tawny's blue eyes widened. "Sp-spirit realm? AM I DEAD!"

Amaya swished her tail in slight amusement. _"No, dear. You aren't dead. However, you have been seriously injured. Your body has completely shut down in order to heal itself."_

"Well, how did I end up here?" Tawny wondered out loud.

"_The spirit realm is the innermost part of a human," _Amaya explained. _"It can only be reached by the subconscious through deep meditation. Your subconscious was forced here because it has nowhere else to go. Once your body is healed, you will return to the waking world." _

Tawny just sat where she was for several moments before she was able to speak. "So you're the demon that lives inside me, huh?"

Amaya's ears flattened. _"Not quite. You see, not all of what Mizuki told you was accurate. I was actually the goddess of the Moon Village. I watched over the land and its people. It was my job to protect the ruling family of the village as well. You mother and I had a very special connection." _

Tawny felt a pang in her chest at the mention of her home and her mother.

"_I was so excited when I heard that she was going to have a child," _Amaya continued. _"I became very protective of her. When she went into labor, I could tell that something was wrong. Her chakra began to lower until there was barely any left. None of the medical ninjas knew what to do for her. Your mother was a fighter though. She made me promise to save you and only you at any cost." _Amaya bowed her head for a moment before continuing. _"I bonded our spirits together. Yours and mine. You were born completely healthy, but your mother did not make it. I have been living as a part of you ever since, my dear."_

Tawny's head began to spin. Amaya watched her closely until her mind began to ease.

"_There is also more to it than that. Of course, your ears and tail are derived from me being a part of you, but there are other things as well." _Amaya purred.

Tawny leaned forward. "Like what?"

"_Your superb balance, agility, and accuracy are gifts from me. You also have a special connection with your spirit animal, the tiger. When you focus your mind, you can take on the form of a tiger without using any of your chakra."_

"How do I do that?" Tawny asked tilting her head to one side.

"_I can teach you all about your powers here," _Amaya said as she swooped her tail around to suggest the area that they were standing in. _"Now that you are aware of this place, you can choose to send your consciousness here when you meditate."_

Tawny hopped to her feet. "Let's get started!" She froze as pain began to sear through her shoulder and back.

Amaya shook her head. _"Not while your body is still healing. Looks like you time here is almost up anyway."_

Tawny looked down at her paws to see that her whole figure was beginning to fade. "Wha- what's happening?" she panicked as the pain sharpened and ripped through her.

"_Just try to relax. You're returning to the waking world. I'll be seeing you soon. I can also contact you more easily now that you are aware of my existence." _ Amaya smiled as Tawny felt the world slip away. She was in a tunnel, heading for a light. The pain grew worse with each inch she gained, and she let out a scream of pain as she returned to consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Tawny! My poor baby!<strong>

**Tawny: You did this to me you bitch .**

**Heh Heh -_-'**

**Next time, we'll see how Tawny is doing. Get well soon!**


	9. Hospital Shenanigans

**Disclaimer!**

**Just in case you were wondering, I still do not own Naruto ;)**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, back up," a nurse said as she pushed her way through a crowd of bodies to reach Tawny. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chougi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Ashi pressed against the walls of the miniscule hospital room to give the nurse as much space as possible as Tawny wriggled and cried out in the small bed. The nurse quickly extended her hands over Tawny's body as green chakra began to flow out of them. The pain resided, and Tawny settled down.<p>

The nurse turned to the crowd of visitors. "We're prepping to have her taken into the surgery room where our advanced squad will try and repair the damage that has been done. Now that she is awake, we need to keep her as calm as possible. I'm going to have to ask you to leave and wait in the waiting room," she said with a bow.

"What's going on?" Tawny breathed softly as she stared, wide-eyed at her surroundings.

Kiba stepped forward tentatively. "…This is all my fault, Tawny. I made you fall. I wasn't thinking... I'm so sorry," he said as he began to shake. "It was an accede-".

"YOU WHAT?" Shikamaru cut him off as he grabbed Kiba by the shirt and pulled his own fist back. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's wrist before he could throw a punch as Kiba gritted his teeth.

"If we weren't in a hospital room right now, I'd let you beat the shit out of this dumbass. Now isn't the time or the place, and you know that," Ino worked to soothe Shikamaru.

"Out. Now," the nurse commanded as her pager began to beep. Shikamaru reluctantly released Kiba, and the group headed out the door with one final glance at Tawny. "Alright, sweetie. You're going to be going back to sleep for a little while," the nurse smiled as she gave Tawny the shot of sedative. Everything faded away to black as Tawny closed her eyes a few minutes later.

In the emergency room, three other nurses were awaiting Tawny's arrival. As soon as the door closed after her entrance, they formed a triangle around her. "Alright team," the head nurse began. "We have several damaged muscles along the left side if the back and a ripped trapezius. Left ribs seven, eight, and nine are also cracked. Thank the Lord she has long hair. The plan is to reactivate the dead cells that makeup her hair and use them to string the muscles back together and to mend the bones. Take your positions." The other nurses raised their arms as green chakra began to radiate from them. "Three… Two… One… Begin."

The nurses worked well into the evening. The sun had set and the stars began to twinkle by the time the operation was complete. Ashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru were pacing in the waiting room among the others when the doors finally opened.

"The surgery went well," the nurse relayed as the room let out a sigh of relief. "She should be up and going again after a couple of weeks on rest. You may go in to visit her now, but no more than three at a time. Remember, this is a hospital," she finished with a sharp glare at Shikamaru and Kiba.

Naruto was the first to enter Tawny's room, letting Ashi in with him. The cat bounded and leapt onto the bed to snuggle up to her owner's side. Tawny sat up in the bed. Bandages were wrapped around her entire upper body and left forearm. Her hair now fell around shoulder length in a curly tumble.

"Glad to see you're doing alright," Naruto flashed a smile. "You know, the offer for me to kick his butt is still available." Tawny was unable to tell whether or not he was joking at this. His face was smiling, but his fists were clenched at his sides.

Tawny let out a chuckle. "No, no. It's alright. The last thing we need is another one of us from our team in the hospital." The best friends giggled and Naruto put his hand on top of Tawny's head with another genuine smile. He was reluctant to leave, but Tawny had other visitors. Naruto said his goodbye as Sakura and Ino entered the room.

They sat a small vase with a handful of flowers on the table by the bed. "Brightens the place up a little," Sakura smiled.

"You know, I kind of like your hair short, Tawny. It suits you," Ino nodded in approval. "I bet Shika will love it," she said with a wink as she and Sakura made their way out of the door.

A blush crept across Tawny's face as Shikamaru entered the room after the two girls left. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he placed another vase with a flower in it on the table then sat near her on the bed. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'll will be," Tawny purred as she put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

He clutched his fists tightly. "Kiba is in so much-" Tawny cut him off with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"It was an accident," she said as she let her hand slip down his upper arm. "It was just as much my fault as his actually." She looked down into her lap miserably.

Shikamaru was quiet. He reached his hand up and ran a lock of her hair through his fingers the way he had done at the festival. "I like it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Tawny smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the small room.

"There is enough time for one more visit," Tawny heard the nurse say at the entrance to her room. Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all entered the room.

'_Well this will be entertaining,'_ Tawny heard Amaya's voice purr in her head.

'Most certainly,' Tawny thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, we'll see how this visit goes. <strong>

**Tawny: Ooooooh. Kiba's gonna get it ;P**


	10. Sorry

**Disclaimer!**

**Finally got another chapter!**

**Sorry it's been so long loves. The real world is rough -_-'**

**I'm finally trying to get back on top of my writing. A new story may even be in the works.**

**But enough apologizing and ranting, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, who wants to even try explaining this to me," Kurenai broke the silence as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked expectantly at her team like a mother waiting to hear an excuse. Another silence hung in the air for several moments.<p>

"It's my fault, sensei," Kiba said stepping forward. He locked eyes with Tawny before shifting his gaze to the floor. "I picked a fight with her and got her wound up. I was practically begging for a fight, and when the fists started flying, I- I lost control."

A sigh made its way out of Kurenai's lips. "I can't say that surprises me she said rubbing the side of her head.

"Wait, sensei," Tawny said quickly. "It's my fault too. I fought back and pushed Kiba just as much as he did me." She met Kiba's shocked gaze and held it for several moments.

"I'll keep that in mind as I decide a punishment... for both of you. Now, don't stay too long. Tawny needs rest," Kurenai said before making her way out of the room.

"Feel better," Hinata said with a small smile before following Kurenai out of the room with Shino.

'I'll just leave you two to talk,' Amaya's purr faded in Tawny's head.

Yet another silence hung in the air between Kiba and Tawny before Kiba cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're okay," he said as he dug his hands deep into his pockets.

Tawny sighed and said "You know you don't have to be nice to me, I just can't do this any more. I'd rather you just leave me alone than cause things like this to happen."

A hurt look crossed Kiba's face for only a second before he turned and walked to the door with Akamaru behind him. "I really am so sorry," he said as he left without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short, but I think it said a lot.<strong>

**So much more will be on its way for Tawny :3**

**Thanks for sticking with me everyone!**


	11. A Lesson on Consequence

**Greetings friends.**

**It's been a while, and I am so terribly sorry for that!**

**I was cleaning out my emails the other day, and I happened to catch a few that were reviews for this story from you guys.**

**They were very sweet and sparked an inspiration for me to pick this back up again, so here we are :)**

**I really missed you all, and I hope you will forgive me for being away so long.**

**Aaand just so you know, I still do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>That night was fitful at best for Tawny. Though the ache in her back was dull, it as well as the nurses checking on her every couple of hours nagged at her consciousness and pulled her back every time she was on the verge of sleep. She only managed a few short hours of dozing before a warm pink light leaked in through the window to rouse her.<p>

With a sigh, she stretched her arms before settling back down and stroking a sleeping Ashi's soft fur. In spite of her own restlessness, Tawny remained still and relaxed to let her companion sleep until she heard the door to her hospital room slide open.

"Good morning. How're you feeling?" Shikamaru's lazy voice surprised her as he slid inside, one hand in his pocket. Not a nurse, as she had expected.

Tawny sat up with a slight wince and gave him a soft smile before looking down with tinted cheeks. She must have looked a mess after such a rough night. "Goodness. It's early. Uh, good morning. I'm feeling much better today," she said brightly, fiddling with the top hem of the sheet that covered her lap. The sound of their voices woke Ashi, the small cat standing to arch her back in a luxurious stretch before mewling a greeting to Shikamaru.

"Good to hear. We've all been worried." He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting closer to the bed side. "I just thought I would come by before training."

Just then, the door slid open again, and Kurenai entered with Kiba trailing behind her. She gave a knowing smile as her eyes landed on Shikamaru. "Shouldn't you be getting to training? Asuma must be getting very lenient with you," she teased as a seething look settled on Kiba's face.

"A- yes ma'am," Shikamaru gave a bow before turning back to Tawny and leaning down to put a hand on her shoulder. "Feel better." His hands slid back into his pockets as he straightened up, throwing a dark glare at Kiba as he passed on his way out of the room.

The moment that he was gone, the look on Kurenai's face suddenly became very serious, and she looked from one Genin to the other. "I don't think I need to reiterate how disappointed I am with the two of you."

Tawny and Kiba sat in silence, both looking down as she continued. "I will not lecture you beyond saying this. You are teammates. Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things to have in a team, and without it, a team **will** fail. When it comes to life or death, you need to be able to trust your teammates with your life. I do not see that at all from either of you."

Kurenai paused as a nurse entered, a shocked look on her face as she saw Tawny sitting up in the bed. "A-are you alright, Ms. Suteneko? How is everything?" she sputtered a little before regaining her composure with a nervous smile around at all three of the ninja.

"I'm fine. A little sore," she answered as she shifted and then winced. "Okay, a lot sore, but you guys did an amazing job."

The nurse dipped her head before shaking it a little. "We might have done a good job, but we aren't quite miracle workers. You shouldn't even be able to sit up right now. It would normally take about three days for you to get where you are."

'_You're welcome,_' Amaya's soft purr sounded in her head.

"So what does that mean?" Tawny asked quickly.

The nurse thought for a moment, checking over some of the notes that were on her clipboard. "Well, if you're stable and feeling alright, I don't see any need for you to stay. If you feel up to it, you may go home."

"Yes!" she nodded almost too quickly, not wanting to stay cooped up any longer than she had to.

The nurse nodded her head and jotted a few things down. "Fine. Just be sure to come back in a week so we can make sure everything is still alright or before if you have any problems." She nodded her head to each before exiting.

Kurenai thought for a long moment before speaking again. "Back to business. I have decided on your punishment. The two of you are going to be spending a lot of time together. As Tawny heals, you will be assisting her with any **reasonable **task that she needs, Kiba."

"WHAT!" Tawny and Kiba cried in unison, eyes wide as they stared at their sensei. "But how is that supposed to..." Kiba trailed off, a look of confusion and disagreement on his face as he tried not to let his hotheadedness get the best of him for once.

"You will spend time together. You will rely on each other, trust each other, and get past this. Remember what I said. Teamwork."

Tawny just nodded her head as Kiba begrudgingly folded his arms over his chest and did the same. With that, Kurenai left the two to start their week of torture.

"I've got to change out of these hospital clothes. I definitely don't need help with that. Go wait outside," Tawny said sharply, cutting her eyes at him. He only sighed before turning on his heel and leaving her to it.

It was a little more difficult than she had expected, but Tawny managed to get dressed in her regular clothes before making her way out the door to find Kiba waiting there. He didn't look up, only trailing behind her as she moved to the exit of the hospital rather slowly.

Akamaru raced up to his owner the moment they stepped outside, sniffing at Tawny before giving her a friendly wag of his tail. Kiba scooped the pup up to put him in his hood, smiling a little, but it quickly faded as he looked back at Tawny.

"So, what now?" he asked her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

With a sigh, Tawny thought for a moment putting her hands on her hips to relieve some of the aching in her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we can have some lunch or something? I can make it at home." The thought was less than appealing, but there wasn't much else for them to do around this time.

"Tch. Whatever," Kiba shrugged, nodding for her to lead the way.

When she first started walking, Tawny felt alright. It was only a dull ache, but each step grew heavier and heavier as she went. The aching turned to throbbing and then to pain as she gritted her teeth, trying not to wince for Kiba to see.

Still he noticed, and as she slowed, he stepped up to her side to offer her his arm for support. "I'm fine," she insisted, trying to straggle along through the pain herself.

Suddenly, Kiba let out a frustrated groan. "Will you just let me help you, damn it!? That's what I'm supposed to be doing." Several people stopped to stare at them for a moment, causing Tawny's cheeks to flush as she extended her arm and allowed Kiba to support her. Once she leaned into him, she was grateful for the support. However, both of their faces reddened as they continued walking, soon arriving at Tawny's apartment.

"I know it's probably more cozy than you are used to," she began, unlocking the door and then stepping inside. One small bed sat in the far corner of the single room. There was a little kitchenette separated from the seating area by a bar counter. It was definitely smaller than the large compound that Kiba called home. "I don't need much room. It's just Ashi and I," Tawny explained as she reached down to scratch Ashi's ears. It made her wince a little, Kiba rushing to her to help her stand again. Even though she needed the help, it made her grit her teeth.

'_Tawny!_' Amaya's voice snapped. '_Your body is injured and healing. There is only so much I can do. Sometimes, it is the one who cannot accept help when she needs it that is weak._'

"Thanks," Tawny mumbled out loud without looking up at Kiba before making her way over to the kitchenette. With nothing but a sigh, Kiba moved to lean against the opposite side of the counter and watched her struggle.

She managed to get an apron over her head before giving him an annoyed look. "You don't have to stand over me like that. I'm not a little kid," she huffed. Her annoyance was beginning to swell again, only making her more frustrated when she couldn't tie her apron behind her back.

"You were saying?" Kiba raised an eyebrow as he moved to tie it for her.

Gripping the side of the counter, she just looked down for a moment, shaking her head and then starting to cut meat and vegetables for ramen.

Everything was going well until she stretched a little too far to reach for a can, sending a shock of pain to her core. Kiba easily grabbed it for her, turning back to see her fighting back tears.

"Hey! What's..." Kiba began before Tawny's sharp look cut him off. "I've never had to rely on anyone before. I never wanted to. Now, I have to, and after all that's happened... I just don't know how to rely on someone that I don't trust." Her words were pointed an bitter.

Kiba gritted his teeth before completely losing it.. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? DO YOU THINK I EVEN WANT TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW? HELL NO." He had to stop himself, taking a deep breath and rubbing his face before continuing more softly. "I said I was sorry, and I am. I'm trying my hardest to fix things here. Can't you at least pretend to do the same?"

Tawny grabbed the can from his hand gently, remaining silent as she continued to fix their dinner. Soon enough, two hearty bowls of ramen were ready, garnished with vegetables and beef. "Here," she slid one bowl across the counter to him. It took nearly all of her self-restraint not to make a cut at him about it not being dog food. Setting her own bowl across from him, she stood and started to eat.

"You don't want to sit down?" Kiba asked, moving to give up the single bar stool before she stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Standing is more comfortable right now."

They ate in an awkward silence, each one glancing up at the other only to quickly look down at the bowl directly in front of them again.

Suddenly, Kiba cleared his throat, opening his mouth as if he were going to speak before closing it and then trying again. "This is... not bad."

The near compliment startled Tawny a little, and she couldn't help the smile that snuck onto her face. "Really? I mean, uh... thank you?"

His only response was to dip his head awkwardly as he finished his meal, taking both of their bowls and washing them in the sink when they were done.

'Well, it's a start,' Tawny thought to herself, still honestly hoping that the week would go by quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still getting into the swing of things with writing again.<br>**

**I do hope I've improved.**

**Anyway, next time, we'll see how these two are getting along, and whether or not they'll have what it takes to work together and become a part of a team! **

**'Til then, lovelies!**


End file.
